Exchanging darkness for light
by Atomzahl
Summary: Itachi Uchiha secretly loves his brother in a more intimate way than he should. When Sasuke turns 15, the boy desires a very special kind of birthday present. Torn between mind and heart, he declines the boy's wish. But for how long? Sasuke Uchiha blames his brother's rejection on his inexperience and decides to change that with no one less than his old rival Naruto Uzumaki. Yao


**Exchanging darkness for light**

**To the village, Itachi Uchiha was known** as a respectable, proud young shinobi who always performed his duty in honour of his clan. He did everything his clan desired of him and was more than willing to give his life in order to protect that very clan. To Itachi, bearing the name of Uchiha meant more than just being part of a renowned ninja family. It meant responsibility and setting an example to others; the fate that bound every man or woman with the Uchiha name. It meant everything. Itachi, being the rightful heir of the clan and thus the man who would lead the clan to greater times of prosperity bore an even greater responsibility than the others. He needed to subsequently stay at the very top to protect the clan's honour. Nobody other than his mother Mikoto paid attention than anything other than his great abilities and so Itachi learned quickly to suppress his emotions even when tensions rose high. The Uchiha clan's ninja mentality was harsh, but Itachi loved his family. This was his home.

Still, there was one thing that the calm and seemingly emotionless ninja loved even more than his clan. Call it the alluring intoxicating scent of the forbidden or a sick fantasy as you wish, but Itachi Uchiha cherished a secret love for his little brother, Sasuke. And that feeling went way further than brotherly love was supposed to get. He spent years trying to deny it, threw this disgusting feeling into the abyss of his mind and all those years he failed trying so. He watched his brother grow and develop himself and admired his innocence at the same time. Sasuke could be compared to an expensive jewel: its beauty so alluring, yet Itachi would never have the means to possess it.

The normally so calm and controlled Itachi lost every trace of ratio when he crossed paths with his brother. Desperately, he fought to keep his composure. It was almost pathetic to see how the ice cold trained ninja reduced to a mere mess of trembling limbs and a stuttering voice in the presence of his brother. At least, that was his greatest fear. Yet somehow Itachi remained his composure and managed to talk to Sasuke without tripping over his words or starting to blush like an idiot. He succeeded, since the young teenager didn't seem to realize about Itachi's burning desire for him. When they talked, he enjoyed watching Sasuke's happy enthusiastic face. He was so innocent.

Now the family silently sat near the table. Itachi watched his brother eating a bowl of ramen. He heard the boy talking about Naruto being so fond of ramen and so he gave it a shot himself. Traces of warm, orange sunlight swept through the window of the Uchiha's house as Sasuke threw a few glances in Itachi's direction as if wanting to tell him something, but wasn't able to because of the ramen still hanging out of his mouth.

Mikoto Uchiha was the first to break the silence.

'Sasuke, tomorrow is your birthday. What do you wish to have?' Itachi's eyes slid to Sasuke's direction. Mother was late, he thought as he gazed at his younger brother enlightened by a beautiful orange aura due to the sun. The elder Uchiha son had been thinking about what to give to Sasuke for months now. And he still didn't know it. It was a simple task to just ask his brother, but he wanted the present to be a surprise. Anyway: he was determent to give him something he would never forget. He wanted to see his brother happy. Their father Fugaku wasn't fond of birthday presents. In his humble opinion they made a person tainted and spoiled; anything that a pure ninja's soul shouldn't be. Their sons should learn the gift of life through hard work and dedication. Mikoto, however, often said that he shouldn't be so serious about it and therefore she was the only one who asked the boys if they desired something.

'I don't know, mother,' Sasuke said humbly, eyes fixated on the ramen just to avoid father's gaze. Itachi instantly knew that his brother desired something, but was just too afraid to say it out loud.

'You can think about it and tell me later,' Mikoto said with a loving smile. Fugaku sighed.

'That kid's a spoiled brat anyway, no need to give him any more presents.'

'Nonsense, he's a hard worker and already a genin. I'm proud of him.'

There it came, the comparisons between him and Itachi.

'Itachi became a genin at eight, Sasuke should take an example of him.' Itachi saw his brother's eyes turning to a sad expression as he silently ate the last of his ramen. It pained his heart to see how the younger Uchiha tried his very best and more just to keep up with his level. It was a given fact that Sasuke achieved his goals at a slower pace as Itachi, but that didn't mean one shouldn't be proud of him. During his years in the academy, he always stood at the very top of his class. He worked so hard to get recognition from his father, to step out of the shadow of his brother. The brother he loved, but rivalled deep down his hart as well.

_I want to tell you that everything's going to be all right. _

'It's no use comparing me to him. Sasuke is a different person than I am,' Itachi replied. Sasuke stood up with a muffled 'father, mother, I'm going to my room' and left.

'You two are both my sons. Remember that,' Fugaku said in a monotonous voice and left the room himself. Itachi sighed breathlessly.

_I want to have you in my arms. I want to love you._

1, 2, 1-2-3, 1-2-3-4, 5-6. This was the rhythm and the number of knocks he used when Itachi knocked on his brother's door. Sasuke would instantly know that it was him. It was a secret code that no one but them knew of.

Still, no one answered. Could he be asleep? Itachi gave it another shot. Again no reply. Slowly Itachi entered the room, only to find his brother Sasuke lying on the bed with his face buried in the pillow. He closed the door behind him and sat next to his brother.

'Don't be too hard on yourself, Sasuke. As I told father before, we are two different people. You are in no way inferior to me.'

'I am,' Sasuke replied in a raspy voice, still refusing to look Itachi in the eye. Softly, he laid a hand on his back to comfort him.

'You aren't. You are just as much an Uchiha as I am. You belong to this family and I'm proud to have you as my brother.' Slowly, the lifeless body next to him began to move. Sasuke turned his face to Itachi and gave the most neutral glance he could come up with in the current situation. But Itachi was no fool. He could clearly see that his brother had been crying. Silently he cupped his brother's cheek and smiled to him.

'You're too kind..'

_You're like me. You're exactly like me._

'Tomorrow is your birthday. What do you want to have? And don't tell me that there's nothing that you want. You're a bad liar,' Itachi said smiling. He saw the slight pinkish colour return to Sasuke's cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Itachi read hesitation from his eyes and a sudden stop of his breath.

'You can tell me, Sasuke. I'm not father. Don't be ashamed. Tell me anything you want.' Sasuke's eyes enlarged for a brief moment as he increased the distance between them.

'Anything?' he asked surprised. Itachi smiled. The look on his face was just mesmerizing. No other member of the family possessed such smooth features and that beautiful snow-white skin as Sasuke. His eyes looked like a doll's eyes and he had been asking himself how his small, petite mouth would taste like. And there was this subtle, feminine scent that captivated him. Even after a serious training, Sasuke's fragrance was refined as ever. Being in his presence like this with his senses tingling was almost unbearable, but he kept himself at bay just for his brother's sake. He didn't want to complicate things more. He simply wasn't in that position.

'Nii-san.. do you know what it's like to want something you cannot have?' Sasuke suddenly asked, ripping him from his thoughts. A bomb exploded in Itachi's stomach. He froze. _What?_ What did he just say? His eyes flashed to Sasuke's direction. No… he couldn't be talking about- easy. Take it easy. Stop with those sickening assumptions. Stop!

'What are you talking about?' Itachi asked a bit cautious. No. It couldn't be that his little brother-

'Well, there's one thing that I have always wanted but its value is priceless. I can't ask such a thing. Father always told me that a ninja should be humble.' It remained silent for a moment. Itachi laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and investigated the boy's facial expression. It's not something material, he concluded just from his gaze. An incredible feeling of both relief and shock engulfed his body. But Itachi, the master of emotion suppressing himself and remained remarkably calm.

'You know I am a member of ANBU, I receive money out of my missions. You can ask anything you want. There's no need to be humble now. Tomorrow is your birthday.' With that, Itachi attempted to lure Sasuke out of his cave.

_Tell me, what is it that you truly want?_

Sasuke glanced at his brother, his eyes suddenly overwhelmingly penetrating. Itachi hasn't felt a feeling of pressure like this for a long time. Even in the presence of a dangerous enemy he remained calm and was able to make strategic plans in the most difficult situations. But being in the presence of his brother here and now was a complete different story. Sasuke was his weakness. The boy could turn him to a pathetic emotional mess if he wanted to and there was nothing that Itachi could do about it. This is what it meant to be in love. That emotion shattered all sense of ratio and made even the strongest shinobi helpless. And above all was Itachi in love with his brother, something so dirty and forbidden that he told himself to never, ever show this to him. It meant serious danger to the clan.

A very subtle, yet mischievous smile appeared on Sasuke's face. Itachi's breath got caught in his throat. What was that look in his eyes?

'I'm.. kind of disappointed that you still don't know it by now… nii-san. Father always praised your deductive skills. Or is it that you don't want to know it?' Somehow Sasuke was able to speak the words out loud with an unbreakable innocent face, but Itachi heard very well the dirty stain on it. No.. it couldn't be.. his brother. Did he realize all along?! All those times when he'd laugh with him or hug him in gratefulness after learning him something.

'No.' This one, cold word of rejection cut through the air. Sasuke wasn't even surprised to the reaction. Itachi felt deceived. How could it be that he didn't see through this innocent act of his brother? His little brother skilfully deceived Itachi Uchiha in his own game, the man who saw through everything.

'I am not an idiot. I could see it in your eyes all along, brother. You want it just as much as I do, don't you? Please, don't deny it, Itachi Uchiha. You're dying to try it.' The damp air of the words hit the sensitive lobe of Itachi's ear. Sasuke was close. Too close. Sasuke's arm snaked around his chest, pulling him closer. Itachi could feel his breath and smell his scent. That beautiful intoxicating scent. What did he do to him? This couldn't be happening! What shamelessness! He can't do this! This needs to stop right now!

Itachi felt his lips being all dried out. How come the hunter suddenly became the hunted? He forced his body to move, removed the arm around his body and managed to get up from the bed.

'You should rest. Today's training had been quite harsh,' he forced the words out.

And he closed the door behind him.

He was deceived by his brother's incredible acting skills. It was to be expected. He's an Uchiha after all.

Itachi couldn't sleep that night. He'd already committed a great sin by only thinking about his brother in _that_ way. There was no use denying it to himself now. He wanted Sasuke on top of him, under him and next to him. He longed to touch his soft skin and to caress that angel-like face. He wanted to stare into his eyes and see through his soul. He wanted to lick little droplets of sweat from his exhausted, ravaged body. _God, _how he longed for that! But it just wasn't meant to be. Giving in to his lust meant a huge conflict in the clan. Their own parents would reject them both. For now this fantasy couldn't get any further than just his mind.

Itachi's breath became irregular and hasty as his hand snaked under his blanket to his lower regions.

_Sasuke, forgive me for thinking about you this way. This is my responsibility from now on._

He panted softly as he stroked himself, closing his eyes and thinking about the dirtiest things he'd do with his innocent Sasuke when nobody was watching. Yes, his dirty little secret. This was a side of the strong disciplined Itachi Uchiha that nobody ever knew about.

_Sasuke, my sweet little brother. God, yes! There, touch me there. Ah! I want to touch you. Don't ever let them find out, please. Ngh.. nnh, Sasuke! So good, you feel so good! Aahh!_

Strands of raven black hair covered his face as he stroked himself to orgasm, heavily panting. Slowly, the trance faded away and reality crept back in, mercilessly. Those innocent eyes deceived him flawlessly. For how long did he know? For how long did he play that sick little game? Who was the sickest Uchiha of them anyway? Itachi secretly commended his little brother for maintaining his straight act for so long. Sasuke proved to be a whole lot cleverer than he initially thought. Surprisingly clever, Sasuke. But still… Itachi wasn't a person who liked to be deceived. Especially not by his little brother.

Itachi yawned and stretched on the bed. No, it's no use thinking about those useless things. He'd think about a present later. There's an important mission tomorrow. Rest now.

Itachi swept the stray strands of hair out of his face and finally fell asleep.

Silently, Sasuke walked next to Naruto in the streets of the Leaf village. It was surprisingly warm that day and little droplets of sweat decorated the boy's face.. Although the latter merely saw him as a rival, Sasuke started to notice different characteristics in the blonde youngster. Some of them were very.. appealing. For months now, the youngest Uchiha son tried to abandon these strange feelings of intense lust into the corner of his mind, but failed. The truth is, that Sasuke had no idea what to do with these feelings. He tried talking about this to his father once, but ended up being smacked and scolded at. His mother talked about love, an emotion of two people being drawn to each other. Sasuke knew that what he felt wasn't love. It was lust, pure feral lust and his problem was dealing with it. He was desperate to try the forbidden and he knew that at least one family member desired it too.

Why didn't that damn Itachi give in? Could it be because of his lack of experience, his insecurity? Could it be that Itachi just saw him as a _boy_? To be completely honest with himself, Sasuke wouldn't know what to do anyway if he ever got Itachi that far. Shit. He'd look like a total idiot before his brother's eyes! The art of seduction wasn't in his field of expertise.

Sasuke scratched his head. If the problem was the lack of experience and perhaps his clumsiness, he needed to change that.

He glanced at Naruto who was heading for the ramen shop. Automatically, his eyes studied his body features. Even though his clothing concealed it, Naruto had quite an impressive figure. Sasuke saw it once when he and Jiraiya were bathing. His eyes remained fixated on his butt, wiggling before his eyes. Sasuke was positive that Naruto hadn't had any experience himself. The boy was simply too innocent to think about these things. Of course having these presumptions could be dangerous, but Naruto was a different story. Despite his humongous strength when the need was high, he was a fairly simplistic person, the complete opposite of the intelligent Shikamaru. And Sasuke would use that simplicity in his advantage.

It was time to set things in motion. Besides: it was his birthday and nobody gave him a present yet.

'Wait, Naruto,' Sasuke said and ran after him.

'Ya know, you don't have to follow me around every corner,' Naruto said with a bowl of ramen before his nose, throwing a brief suspicious glare in Sasuke's direction. Licking his lips at the sight, he began eagerly attacking his food, unaware of Sasuke watching him.

'Another one, please,' Naruto ordered and there went the next bowl, and the bowl after that, and the bowl after that.

'Geez, I'm so full. I've eaten at least five cups,' Naruto moaned as he stroked his significantly enlarged belly. Sasuke chuckled softly as he leaned a bit closer to the man, yet maintaining an appropriate distance. His eyes were beautiful. They were the complete opposite of the dark emeralds that the Uchiha's possessed. The intense blue was astonishing. Yes, Naruto would be the perfect person to try the art of seduction on.

'I'll pay,' Sasuke said and gave the shop owner the money for the ramen. He completely ignored Naruto's shocked look.

'Naruto, why don't you come with me? It's very hot today, we could take a bath in the spring,' he proposed. Surprised, the blonde shinobi looked in his direction.

'Uh.. Sasuke, you sure?' The Uchiha could clearly see the confusion on the blonde's eyes. It was to be expected since Naruto was his childhood rival. They did their best and more to overpower each other and now the usually distant Sasuke invited him for a bath. That was something unusual, to say the least. For all those years Naruto tried his very best to get Sasuke to acknowledge him. He finally would, but just in a completely different field than the ninja would think of.

Yes, he'd acknowledge him all right. He'd acknowledge every part of that hot, beautiful body tight to his.

Sasuke smiled as he secretly imagined how Naruto's naked body would look like, coated in that icy water. _Yes, _he was _absolutely _sure.

'Of course.'

The two proceeded their way out of the village, silently walking on deserted wood paths. Mother nature opened her arms for them, as she treated the boys to a magnificent idyllic sight of green tranquillity, only to be disturbed by a few birds singing. Sasuke looked around as a different feeling struck him. It was the word that his mother used to describe a feeling of affection between two lovers with: romance. The sight before them was very romantic indeed, but Sasuke wasn't after any romance of sort.

'There it is!' Naruto yelled enthusiastically, running through some bushes to the cold spring.

'Naruto wait!' Sasuke shouted, but before he knew it, the youngster already claimed the cold spring, jumping in the icy water with his clothes still on. Naïve boy, Sasuke said. He approached the spring himself and hesitated for a moment as he watched Naruto swimming and refreshing himself. If he ever wanted to get Naruto to move in his direction, he should take the lead. With slight hesitance, the Uchiha undressed himself, making sure he didn't face Naruto. The water was cold indeed. Very refreshing. For a few minutes, he and Naruto swam silently in the cold spring as thin rays of sun seeped through the thick canopy. Sasuke's heart was racing in his chest as he watched his blonde rival.

He needed to take action or else nothing is going to happen. He gazed around and admired the beautiful scenery. There wasn't a single soul around to disturb them and since Naruto was most likely just as inexperienced with sexual matters as the youngest Uchiha was, he couldn't let this one time opportunity slip from his hands.

'Naruto,' Sasuke said as he approached the boy.

'Yeah?'

'My father told me several times that it's not healthy to bathe with your clothes on, as you can catch a cold afterwards from the wet clothes.' His eyes stayed connected to Naruto's for a moment. The boy shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

'Okay, if you say so.' Sasuke found it odd that the genin didn't fancy to undress himself in front of him, but didn't seem to mind in front of Jiraiya. Either way, it didn't matter now since the Uchiha had accomplished his goal. Silently he swam across the spring, watching Naruto undress from the corner of his eye. He felt something inside his body moving and it wasn't just the boiling feeling of lust. Carefully, the Uchiha slid his hand to his lower regions under water, making sure that Naruto wasn't watching. He stroked himself as he gazed at Naruto, who insecurely walked towards the water, bare-naked. Sasuke's arousal was in a desperate state now, almost literally begging for liberation. Just a moment, only a moment.

'So, done,' Naruto said and jumped back into the water again. Geez, this could take ages, Sasuke thought as he watched the careless ignorant boy swim. The guy really was helpless. Silently the black-haired genin swam to Naruto, who lied on his back, enjoying the scenery. The pearls of water dripping from his face and exposing his beautiful soft features mesmerized Sasuke. The torture had been long enough now. He'd get what he want, now.

'Naruto.' The boy looked up, deep blue eyes crossing black orbs. Sasuke forced himself to talk, despite still not having made proper sentences out of the mixed words in his hazy mind.

'I've taken you here because I..' Shit, why wouldn't the words leave his damn tongue! The sudden pressure on Sasuke's shoulders felt overwhelming. He swallowed some saliva down his throat.

'What is it?'

'I..'

_Naruto, I want to fuck that gorgeous body of you so hard until you scream my name and beg for more! _

'I want you.' The sentence left his mouth, finally. He _wanted _Naruto. _Desired _him.

'Uh.. what.' That was all the shock-struck boy could come up with. Sasuke could clearly see his cheeks turning red.

'Stop messing around, idiot,' he hissed after some time, regaining his composure. 'You want me to beat the crap out of you?' he challenged. Sasuke shook his head. In earlier times he'd accept the challenge eagerly. This was a different matter. There was only one thing that Sasuke desired and fighting with his rival wasn't a part of it.

'I'm not messing around. I truly want you,' Sasuke explained with a low voice as he swam closer to Naruto. A strange tensed atmosphere formed in the air because of his words. Sasuke knew that even Naruto could feel it, as can be read from his puzzled face. He had to strike, now!

He reached out a hand, cupping Naruto's cheek. The boy didn't hit him or gave him a mouthful. He just stared at him with intently eyes. It sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. He was so close now.

_How would he taste like? _

'Sasuke.. this isn't some stupid joke, right?' Naruto asked with a voice drenched in insecurity. Sasuke shook his head, dead serious. Somehow he managed to suppress his surprise at the fact that Naruto didn't resist at all and responded seriously. He wanted it as well. Apparently, he wasn't the only one with good acting skills. The Uzumaki as well was surprisingly good at maintaining his innocent act.

_Hehe, the bastard. _

'No, it's not a joke. But I haven't thought about the possibility that you-'

Sasuke was cut off by Naruto caressing his soft hair; the softness of his touch caused a shiver to roll down his spine. The sudden insecure and tender look in his eyes betrayed that Sasuke's assumptions were correct all along.

As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, Naruto's eyes enlarged a bit and he retreated his hand, moving a bit further away.

'I..' He averted his eyes, clearly ashamed of the fact that things had gotten this far.

'It's still my birthday, you know. This would be a very fitting present,' the Uchiha purred. Sasuke wondered how much the boy craved for his body. He decided to find out.

Slowly and a bit hesitantly, he lowered his head to Naruto's, kissing his cheek softly. Sasuke had never kissed somebody with the intent to until now. Their last kiss had been an accident. So soft… his cheeks felt so soft under his lips. He was already infected now, he needed more.

From his semi-closed eyes he could see the blonde-haired genin closing his eyes and parting his lips a little, waiting for Sasuke to strike. A breeze accompanied the two and caused little goose bumps to appear on Naruto's neck. It turned Sasuke on. With newfound eager he brushed his lips against Naruto's, snaking a slender, pale arm over his shoulders, pulling the boy closer to him. Their wet bodies touched, Sasuke could feel Naruto shivering at the sudden contact. He was so sensitive.

The insecurity that taunted him before vaporized in the warm air as Sasuke deepened the kiss, earning a few restrained pants from Naruto. He wondered if the latter ever saw this as more than a mere sexual experiment, but now wasn't the time to be questioning these things.

Intertwined in an embrace, the pair swam to shallower waters, chasing away some dragonflies in the process. Sasuke sat down on the rocks of the spring, pulling Naruto on top of him, his legs on both sides of the Uchuha's. His body in the sunlight, glistening with crystal clear drops of water was definitely one of the most magical things he had seen. Softly, Sasuke slid his hands over the blonde's torso, touching the warm, wet skin.

Naruto didn't hesitate to take the lead, as he kissed the dark-haired Uchiha passionate and a bit raw, his arm curling around his pale waist and pulling him closer. It surprised Sasuke for a moment, but quickly gave his rival an appropriate answer by suddenly turning them around. A glance of victory shone in the black-haired boy's eyes. Sasuke attacked the Uzumaki's mouth and neck, kissing, licking and biting purely driven by instinct. He nipped at his collarbone, giving it a quick lick before proceeding to the boy's wet torso. Naruto whimpered, his body shivering at the sudden sensation.

'You taste good,' Sasuke spoke breathlessly, his predatory eyes luring on his victim. The first words to hit the air after they first kissed. Naruto merely smiled and pulled the Uchiha closer to him, giving him a sloppy kiss. Sasuke groaned by the feeling of Naruto's crotch near his.

'If someone ever finds out…' the Uchiha whispered, a trace of insecurity flickering in his eyes. He had all the right to be insecure since playing these forbidden dirty games with your former male teammate wasn't very welcomed in the Leaf village to say the least.

They would be forever treated as outcasts. Not that it was any different for Naruto's current situation, but he had already come this far on his way to be acknowledged by everyone. He couldn't afford any mistakes. And as for Sasuke… he would most likely been rejected by his entire clan. His father wouldn't hesitate to smack the hell out of the boy. Somehow he didn't care that much since he knew that Itachi was exactly the same as him. He was the real target the Uchiha laid his eyes on. His goal to conquer. And Sasuke didn't like losing, especially not to his brother.

_Yes, Itachi. Someday you will be mine._

Naruto softly stroked his cheek and ripped the Uchiha from his thoughts, wiping a few strands of black hair out of the way.

'No one has to find out,' he whispered and kissed Sasuke. His arms clutched his shoulders as their tongues battled for dominance.

_God, he's hot!_

Who'd expect that the naïve and innocent Naruto Uzumaki would ever go that far, that he _longed _for this as well? Sasuke grinned briefly, before biting playfully in one of his partner's nipples, drawing a restrained moan from him. He wanted to hear more of his voice. Sasuke trailed his lips along the curve of Naruto's neck, flicking his tongue briefly over the ultra sensitive skin.

'A-ah..' Yes, _that's it. _

'Aah! Sasuke.. please.'

One hand slid down the well-trained abdomen of the blonde's, disappearing under water, touching a few sensitive spots. Sasuke looked down on Naruto with a predatory and sadistic glow in his eyes. His fingers touched the inside of his thighs, causing Naruto to shiver and pant in ecstasy. With slight hesitation, the Uchiha took the erected length of his partner in his hand, slowly pumping up and down. Naruto trembled and closed his eyes to avoid looking at Sasuke. The latter lowered his head and gave him a soft, sensual kiss as he proceeded.

'Nnnh..'

'Is it good?' he asked a bit insecure as he broke the kiss. If he wanted Itachi's reaction to be exactly like this, succumbing to him like this, he needed to be absolutely sure he was doing the right thing.

'Y-yes…' Naruto spoke throatily, heavily panting, bucking his hips eagerly against Sasuke's hand. With his spare hand, Sasuke stroked the blonde's hair softly.

_He's craving for my touch. You horny, naughty boy. _

Sasuke increased the speed, drawing more and more intense moans from his partner. Naruto cast his shame aside and allowed himself to enjoy every bit of Sasuke's touch. His body shuddered and his hands clutched tight to the Uchiha's shoulders.

This is it, Sasuke thought. It won't be long now.

'Ah.. ngh.. Sasuke, I can't-' Naruto gasped for air, clenching his eyes shut. Naruto arched his back, suddenly increasing the pressure on Sasuke's shoulders. The Uchiha's eyes sprang open and he gasped at the sudden strength.

'Naruto…'

His partner's body was in a state of its own, distanced from reality and rolling towards the inevitable climax, increasing convulsions of his muscles.

'Sasuke, I-'

Naruto's orgasm washed over him, a feeling so sensational he hasn't felt before.

For a moment he just lied in the water, mind still hazy from what happened. Shallow pants hit the air.

After some time he slowly sat straight, his deep blue orbs crossing Sasuke's gaze.

'It was your birthday, right?'

With those words, he bend over to Sasuke, kissing him eagerly, hands touching every spot on his exposed upper body. He could feel Naruto's fingers circling around his nipple, stroking along the line of his collarbone and following his slender pale side. Sasuke's body, unknown to this kind of touch, shuddered uncontrollably.

Where did the boy get this kind of experience? Or was he just naturally gifted, improvising perfectly in the situation? Either way Sasuke's body couldn't get enough of those masterly hands touching his most sensitive spots. And there was his heavenly tongue, somehow licking his most desperate places. This boy fed his obsession like no one's ever done before and he was so damn good at it. He even forgot all about Itachi for a moment, as Naruto's lips placed a trail of kisses from his mouth corner to his neck.

'Ah.. ahh, Naruto…' Sasuke whispered, his body already in this state of excitement. Before he knew it, his partner's hands slid down his lower body, towards forbidden territory. He didn't flinch once as he shamelessly started working the Uchiha's hard member from the bottom to the top.

'You like this, don't you?' Naruto grinned. Sasuke paralyzed for a moment. What happened to the cheerful and innocent Naruto Uzumaki he knew? Did he unconsciously awake some kind of a predator inside him? He wasn't given much time to think about it though, as Naruto practically forced his body to surrender with his touch.

'Ahh.. yes, yes, Naruto…' he whispered. He felt a wet tongue flicking his earlobe, a warm hand kneading his most sensitive part and soft lips kissing his jawline. The combination of the Uzumaki's heavenly touches threw him over the edge, his climax engulfing his entire body.

'Naruto!'

Several minutes in silence passed and the boys gave themselves the opportunity to relax from this exhausting activity. Sasuke turned his head from the canopy above them and glanced to Naruto.

'I didn't know you were this good,' he softly spoke with a blush on his cheeks. Naruto's face decorated his usual happy smile. As with a snap of the fingers, the innocent boy returned.

'Thank you. Same goes for you.' The smile faded away and his expression became more serious.

'I didn't expect you to.. want this,' the blonde then admitted, crossing his arms over his knees.

'With me…'

Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto closer to him, softly. His blonde hair brushed his shoulder.

'You seemed so distant. I thought you hated me, to be honest,' he continued.

'Stop talking that nonsense, if I hated you I wouldn't have done this with you.'

Silence.

'Do you love me?'

Again, silence. Sasuke didn't know how to answer that question. He genuinely cared about Naruto, but love him?

'I care about you, but… I don't know if I love you,' he spoke honestly. Naruto's facial expression showed a trace of disappointment. He nodded.

'Me neither,' he admitted. 'I don't even know what love is. I know what it feels like to.. to want something that you cannot get. That this person would only see me as a stupid child, no matter how hard you try to get him to acknowledge you. So I just accept the fact that I am a stupid child.'

_Itachi. Am I just a stupid child to you? _

'Naruto.. you aren't-'

'This person I am talking about is you, Sasuke,' Naruto smiled. 'I wanted to prove you that I am not just a stupid child, that I can be more than that. And now I feel like I've proven it. I'm glad I made you happy. That's all I wanted.'

'I acknowledge you, even though you are an annoying idiot sometimes.' Naruto grinned and stood up.

'Thank you, Sasuke. That's the thing I wanted to hear from you. I must go back now, pervy sennin wanted to talk to me this afternoon and I think I am already late.'

Sasuke ruffled the boy's hair.

'Thank you, Naruto.'

Sasuke smiled as he gazed up at the sun. Naruto really has the gift to become friends with anyone.

It was already past twelve when Sasuke came back to the house. As Sasuke opened the door, he crossed eyes with Itachi, the latter reading a newspaper. Sasuke was slightly surprised at his brother wearing a white kimono, since he rarely wore something that didn't have the Uchiha logo on it. His black ponytail hung over his shoulder. The young man never wore his hair in a different style.

'You're late,' his elder brother spoke, flicking a page. Sasuke could never say that he fell asleep in the spring after nearly having sex with Naruto Uzumaki. He couldn't even say that he paid ramen for his beloved rival. He couldn't say the truth, so he lied.

'Yes, uh.. Sakura invited me in,' he replied.

'You're a good actor, but a bad liar,' Itachi stated without even looking at him, flicking another page. He was a fast reader. Sasuke's head started to boil and the heat rose to his cheeks, but somehow he maintained his composure. He hated this tension in the air. Was his brother angry with him? He did not know.

'Am I?' A brief moment of silence passed as Sasuke forced himself to have the balls to say the next sentence. His brother looked incredibly hot in that white kimono. He had to use every bit of self-control to not literally jump at him and tear that beautiful piece of clothing to shreds.

'What about you?' he backfired. Sasuke could almost literally hear his brother's heartbeat stop for a moment, there across the room. His hand that was about to flick another page stood still in mid air. His eyes were the only part of him that actually moved. Briefly they crossed Sasuke's dark orbs, only to return to the newspaper again.

'Father and mother are already sleeping. They told me to wait for you,' Itachi said. 'Where have you been? It's nothing like you to stay away this late.' Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

'It's only 12:30. And you haven't answered my questions yet.' Itachi closed his eyes for a moment.

'I don't feel like answering that question.' Sasuke remained silent.

_Why are you so unreachable? _

'You should go to bed now,' Itachi spoke. Yes, he was angry. Itachi Uchiha always had a distant personality, but not when it came to his brother. He was always helpful, generous and extremely friendly in Sasuke's presence. Itachi was the perfect brother. But today seemed as if those days were over and done with. Someone threw a kunai straight at Sasuke's heart. Damn asshole.

Sasuke cursed at himself, saying that he should have never invited Itachi in his games, regretting that it would only worsen their relationship, or whatever there was left of it. But on the other hand: was _absolutely_ positive that the older Uchiha wanted it as well. He recognized lust when he saw it. He saw it in Naruto's eyes and he saw it in Itachi's eyes too. No matter how good a ninja he was, his big brother was still human. Whether belonging to the Uchihaclan or not, even Itachi Uchiha possessed weaknesses. Sasuke Uchiha, for example.

Sasuke didn't look at him as he turned away, secretly mourning over a feeling inside him that felt like death. Raw, sudden and without mercy.

'I'm sorry.'

It was already half past three in the morning and Sasuke still couldn't sleep. He just gazed out of the window of his darkened room, allowing a swift breeze to touch his skin. His over-exhausted head begged him to get some sleep, but Sasuke couldn't put himself to it. Tomorrow's training would become a complete disaster. He imagined his father scoffing at him for being too slow or too tired or too late or too clumsy. He sighed, wiping away a tear in the corner of his eyes. An Uchiha does not cry, but with everyone asleep he allowed himself to do so in this exceptional matter. No one would see it anyway.

He shivered due to the cold wind, but forced himself to stay and stare blankly at a non-existing point somewhere at the horizon. He felt this sudden, strong urge to be held by somebody's arms.

A distinctive, soft knock on the door ripped the youngest Uchiha from his thoughts. His eyes sprang wide open. Itachi?

Shocked, Sasuke ran towards his room door and opened. If his eyeballs could literally fall onto the floor, he would have been searching to get them back right now. Sasuke was shocked to see a tired Itachi before his eyes.

'Mind if I come?' he asked monotonously, his face paler than ever.

'I-Itachi.. what happened?' He never saw his brother in a state like this before and it certainly scared him. He looked sick and that's saying something, since Itachi was rarely sick. It alarmed Sasuke deeply. His brother sat down on the youngster's bed.

'Y-you're sick. I must get fath-' 'No,' Itachi interrupted in the darkness of the room, his face softly enlightened by the moonlight.

'I don't need father. I need you.' Sasuke had no time to comprehend all of this, as Itachi stood up, wrapped his arms around his younger brother and pulled him closer to him, his ragged breath hitting the boy's ear. The younger Uchiha smelled the scent of his brother as he buried his nose in his raven locks. Soft, alluring with a hint of blossom shampoo.

'Sasuke…'

_His scent… Itachi, why do you do this? Do you want me to want you even more?_

'Itachi. W-why have you come here this late?' Sasuke spoke with a trembling voice. Shit.

'I couldn't sleep.' Minutes of silence passed and the two of them embraced each other's worn-out bodies. Inhaled each other's scent, allowing their hearts to flutter at the thought of being so close to each other. As they finally broke the embrace, Sasuke gazed at his brother's intriguing eyes, trying desperately to read the man's emotions. Hesitantly, not sure whether these words could be right or wrong in the situation. It didn't matter. Sasuke decided to speak out loud.

_So this is what it means to fall in love. _

'Itachi, please don't go back.' Itachi merely nodded, his breath slowly becoming more steadily.

'I won't. The reason why I couldn't sleep is you. You're right. I have been longing for you for such a long time. I told myself that it wasn't right, that what I feel for you wasn't normal. I felt disgusted over a feeling that I could never speak out loud. So I kept it in, for the well being of this clan, for my honour and yea, for your honour as well. But the truth is: you've been in my mind for all those years and even though I sometimes wish for you to just leave my mind for once, it didn't happen. I have neglected you for too long now and I regret every second of it. You are the person who will surpass me one day. I want to be by your side when you do. I love you, Sasuke. It's useless to keep lying and denying to myself. It's useless to keep creating illusions in which I don't even believe anymore.'

In an instant, the disciplined Itachi Uchiha was reduced to an insecure teenager in love, fragile eyes as if he was waiting for rejection. But somehow, somewhere, Sasuke knew that he was very confident in his words. He meant every one of them. He felt his heart melt.

'I am willing to bare the shame. I'd go to hell and back for you,' Itachi continued. Soft, chanting eyes. An equal, he saw him as an equal. It sent shivers through Sasuke's spine. In love, people are supposed to be equals, right? Sasuke suddenly realized he was thinking about love now while staring in Itachi's mesmerizing eyes, which were only lit by the faint moonlight. The moonlight was all he needed. But what was his feeling that made his heart race at the speed of light? Was it lust? Was it love? Was it the intense accumulation of both?

The younger needed time to comprehend the situation, but his body already decided what needed to be done

He embraced Itachi and pulled him closer, their body heat synchronised. With no hesitation at all, he kissed his elder brother, breaking another taboo. He didn't care. This was the touch he had been longing for all this time. He'd more than willingly take the risk.

_So soft, his lips are so soft. _

Itachi immediately responded by deepening the kiss, thrusting his tongue in, holding on to Sasuke tightly. The latter panted, whimpered softly at the contact. Soft, tender words hit the night air.

'Nii-san..'

'Sasuke..'

They sat down on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke's hands fisted his brother's long hair. Itachi moaned softly, kissing him eagerly, his hands sliding under Sasuke's shirt. He felt honoured to see his brother in a way that no one would ever see him, to hear him panting and moaning his name under the pale moon.

'W-what about the clan? What if they find out?' Sasuke whispered, barely able to talk due to his brother's hands roaming over his body. Predatory eyes seeking his, an eager tongue searching for Sasuke's sweet spots. Itachi gazed up and caressed his brother's cheek softly.

'To hell with the clan.'

Sasuke looked up, shocked. Was this really happening? Were those words really Itachi Uchiha's words?

'Nii-san, I… I don't want to be the one responsible for- a-aah…' Itachi shut him up by giving his brother a long, sensual lick over his collarbone while holding his body tight. Before Sasuke could reply or kiss the man back, he removed the younger's black Uchiha shirt, tossing it away in a dark corner of the room.

'Don't worry, I'll take the responsibility for this. That's my obligation. But first, please let me see that beautiful body.' Suddenly, Sasuke felt incredibly vulnerable. Being here, admired in the dark by the one he really loved as his parents slept only a few rooms away felt so much of a privilege that the sudden fear and pressure of screwing up were almost overwhelming.

'I-Itachi… touch me,' he whispered the man on top of him, snaking his hands over his neck. He didn't need to say it twice. Sasuke's elder brother placed his hands on the bare shoulders as he lowered his head to kiss those unexplored places of skin. A dream turning in reality, long restrained feelings finally emerging.

His tongue working his pale skin professionally, sliding from the younger Uchiha's neck to his chest, sucking and biting his nipples. Playfully, Itachi slid his thumb over one of the rosy nubs, watching amused as they hardened under his touch.

'Ah.. Itachi.. nngh, please…' Sasuke begged as he held on to Itachi tightly, stroking his slight muscular arms. The older Uchiha placed a trail of kisses from his nipple to his navel, earning several pants and some soft moans from the younger.

'I-Itachi.' Sasuke shivered due to his brother's ponytail brushing his ultra sensitive belly.

'Sasuke, you're beautiful,' Itachi whispered as he paused licking the navel, bringing his head to Sasuke's jawline and kissing it sensually. Sasuke shivered as he felt Itachi's hands sliding through his hair and pulled Itachi's body closer to his.

His hands touched the soft satin fabric of Itachi's kimono, naughty fingers loosened the purple obi that stood in the way. He slid his hands across his torso to his back. From his back, he slid down to unexplored territory.

_It's all mine. His body belongs to me. _

'Sasuke..' His name a mere whisper. 'I want to be yours.'

'I thought.. I was just a stupid ignorant kid to you,' Sasuke spoke. Itachi smiled.

'You are a stupid ignorant kid. There's so much to learn that just can't be done in a lifetime. Seeking happiness in my way should bring satisfaction to that life though. I feel privileged to be here with you.' Sasuke looked his brother in the eyes, smiled. He slid his hand under the fabric of Itachi's underwear, touching the soft skin of his butt. Itachi panted and shivered, his shoulder being exposed by the loosened kimono.

'Sasuke, your hands.. they are cold.' The younger Uchiha smiled mischievously and removed his hand from the man's firm bottom.

'Are they? Maybe I should warm them up.' Itachi gave him a surprised gaze, only to widen his eyes in shock to the upcoming sensational feeling. Sasuke playfully circled around Itachi's navel before sliding his hand down the waistband of his underwear, down to unexplored territory. How would it look like, how would it _feel _like in his hands?

'Ah.. Sasuke…w-wait.' Itachi knew that he would only provoke his younger brother more with these words. He didn't mind.

'Nii-san, you're hard down there.' An innocent voice but a far from innocent act. The older Uchiha felt his lips being touched, kissed as a trained hand caressed his hard manhood. They switched positions. Agonizingly slow, Sasuke placed a trail of kisses from his older brother's jawline to his ear, sniffing the scent of his silky hair. He stroked the locks with his spare hand, removing the elastic of Itachi's ponytail. A black curtain of hair spread out on the pillow. The contrast of black on white was fascinating, alluring.

'Itachi…' The man trembled, reached out to hold Sasuke. But the latter dove away and licked Itachi's leaking member. He gasped at the sudden sensation, holding on to Sasuke's shoulders tightly, almost hurting the younger.

'How do you.. know this,' Itachi asked with a thin voice as Sasuke licked the shaft.

'Improvising,' he replied, before taking the older Uchiha's member in his mouth. He was speaking the truth though, since he didn't try this on Naruto.

The reward he received for this little play was far greater than he imagined. To see his brother lying on his bed, panting, softly moaning his name exceeded his wildest fantasies.

'Y-you're good… Sasuke. A-ah.'

You're mine, Sasuke thought as he increased the speed and sensuality of his actions, earning more and more of Itachi's voice. Itachi's body trembled as it raced towards an inevitable climax.

'Sasuke… please, ah!' With numerous lust-driven convulsions running through his body, Itachi came, spilling his seeds in the younger Uchiha's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed it all.

Itachi lied there on his bed, panting and staring with numb eyes at the ceiling. The darkened room was filled with the afterglow of the heat that just emerged. Some things didn't need words to be expressed. Sasuke laid his head on Itachi's chest; his heart beats gradually regaining their normal speed again. The older Uchiha wrapped his hands around Sasuke's slender body; a pair of insecure eyes meeting Sasuke's eyes.

'Let's take this further. This isn't enough for me.' Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

'Sasuke… are you sure you want to do this?' Itachi asked, secretly still debating with himself whether he should take Sasuke's innocence or not.

'Take me, nii-san.' He twirled in one of Itachi's locks, showing a naughty shimmering in his eyes. That look threw him over the edge.

Itachi slowly got up, held Sasuke tight in his arms and kissed him with unseen, fierce passion. The younger Uchiha yelped of surprise, shocked by the fact that this is the Itachi he just lured out of his cave. For Itachi, this excitement was too much to take. Here he was, doing the one, forbidden act that he always longed for. The normally obedient and disciplined young man was turned into lecherous, lust-driven mess.

And he enjoyed every second of it.

Breaking the sloppy kiss with traces of saliva everywhere, he laid Sasuke properly on the bed, hovering over him. Panting, fingers crawling over the boy's pale torso.

_Now there's no way I'd back down now, Sasuke. _

He undid himself of the remains of the kimono, tugging it impatiently from his body. Sasuke lied there on the bed, panting, waiting for him to strike. All those years waiting, longing, imagining what it would be like to taste the flavour of that one forbidden fruit; all of it finally become true. Itachi's eyes glistened for a moment as he removed the younger Uchiha's underwear, leaving him completely naked on the mattress. What a beautiful sight it was. It fuelled his arousal to the maximum.

He kissed his brother slowly yet passionately, before placing two fingers to his lips. He knew he had to be careful now. What ever experiments Sasuke may have done in the past without his knowing; his instinct told him that the boy was still a virgin and so Itachi needed to keep that in mind.

'You need to lick them.' Excsessive information, since the boy already eagerly licked the digits, swirling his tongue around them. It made Itachi shiver.

'Like this?' Sasuke asked softly as he removed his mouth. Itachi, too dumbfounded for a moment, froze. Then he gave himself a mental kick in the ass and attacked Sasuke's mouth and neck furiously with his lips, restraining himself from growling. This was one of the rare occasions where the older Uchiha actually nearly lost his cool.

_Damn brother_, _cut the innocent act._

With no words further spoken, Itachi separated Sasuke's legs. They briefly exchanged glances, as if asking the younger for confirmation if he really wanted to continue this. His horny, craving look provided the answer.

'This will hurt a bit,' Itachi warned softly, before pressing a finger in the boy's warm, slick entrance. Sasuke hissed and grit his teeth, clutching the sheets in desperation. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them go.

'Are you okay?' Itachi asked worriedly as he stroked Sasuke's sweaty forehead with his spare hand. He kissed his younger brother in an attempt to take the pain away. After some time, Sasuke nodded.

'Yes.'

Itachi added the second finger, now actually making the boy yelp.

'I-it hurts,' he whispered breathlessly. Itachi bent over and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

'Shhh, it'll subside. I promise.' Slowly, Sasuke's breath returned to normal and his pained expression gradually changed to a more pleasant one. Itachi moved his fingers, twirled them around in the moist passage. He earned a series of muffled moans from the young Uchiha.

He retreated his fingers and lifted the boy's legs a bit, positioned himself on top of him. Sasuke waited. Eagerly, eyes fixated on Itachi's body. Their soft pants hit the air in the darkened room.

Slowly Itachi entered the boy, desperately trying not to hurt him in the process. Sasuke held his breath, trying just as hard to not show any weakness.

'Sasuke, tell me if it hurts,' Itachi whispered, clearly registering the pained face.

'I'm fine.. continue,' Sasuke replied. Itachi nodded.

Slowly he began to move inside Sasuke, chasing the pain away with pleasure. Sasuke allowed himself to moan softly at the newfound pleasure.

'Itachi… ah... aahh.' Hearing his name full of commitment and trust filled the man with courage to continue. He increased his speed; drawing more and more moans from Sasuke, each one a tad louder than the previous.

'Shh.. be careful not to wake them.' Sasuke nodded and pulled Itachi's head closer to his own and kissed him sensually. Itachi's pace fastened with each trust, aiming for the special spot that would make his lover go crazy.

'Ahh.. Itachi!' Sasuke exclaimed, suddenly shocked that he said his name so loudly. Itachi smiled and stroked his brother's cheek, before plunging into him rather harshly. _Found it, _he thought victoriously and kept aiming for that special spot. Sasuke clung onto his brother desperately, muffled moans of both filling the air. The fact that they had to keep their voices in check only turned them on even more. Itachi was mesmerized by his brother's face in the moonlight, pearls of sweat glistening. The younger's body ached for release. Itachi grabbed the boy's shoulders and groaned in a low voice.

'Sasuke.. ahh.. ngh… my sweet Sasuke.' Sasuke threw his head in the pillow, driven to madness by his brother's moans. One more thrust in exactly the right spot threw him over the edge. Itachi's body immediately responded to Sasuke's feral reaction.

'Aah… aaaah.' The two of them came as their world dissolved for their eyes, their climax washing over them relentlessly.

In the aftermath of their play they were nothing but heavily panting, exhausted ninjas.

It remained silent in the room for a while. The cold of the outside air crept back in. Itachi had wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body. The latter did not know whether he slept or not. He seemed peaceful. He felt safe. Itachi would protect him against anyone. One could not wish for a more faithful person.

Softly, Sasuke stroked a strand of hair out of Itachi's face, exposing a pinkish glow on his cheeks due to the action done.

'Nii-san, are you awake?' Sasuke whispered. Itachi opened his eyes and nodded.

'You are my weakness, Sasuke,' the older Uchiha whispered. Sasuke grinned for a moment.

'That again? Why don't you just accept the fact that I'm your strength?' Itachi smiled and kissed his younger brother.

'I guess you're both.' Itachi sided his head and sniffed the scent of Sasuke in his pillow. He gazed at the boy's shirt on the floor, the Uchiha crest clearly visible on the back. He had betrayed the clan by doing this.

'I told you that I'd take responsibility for this and I meant the words I said,' Itachi murmured.

'Screw you.' Itachi gazed at Sasuke, shocked by his words.

'I won't let you do it all by yourself. We'll both take responsibility, as we are both in this. Don't desperately try to protect me.' Itachi remained silent and watched Sasuke close his eyes and fall asleep.

He gazed at the window. The thin light of the dawn chased away the black of the night, exchanging darkness for light.

_Happy birthday, Sasuke._

**THE END**

A/N kind of thingy: So.. apparently even the mom of my friend read a part of this. I woke up this morning, hoping that it was a dream, realizing that it wasn't x'D. Might as well show it to the rest of the world, while I'm at it.

Oh well.. happy birthday Anne!


End file.
